I Don't Believe You Would
by BluJPlover
Summary: Lorelai is prank calling a certain diner man. What happens ?A funnish thing...nothing really that concerns the season. Or the series much just has LL.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Funny ish thing.I dont own anything READNREVIEW_**

Lorelai sat on her couch.She was bored as all get out and was now decideing who to prank call. Rory,nope she had already tried.Sookie,nope she had already done that this week.Her parents,stupid idea anyways.Luke,hmm some prospect there.

She sighed and looked at the phone.Then with a laugh and a devilish grin she dialed a number.

"Lukes." a familarly gruff voice answered.

Lorelai smirked and with a high fake voice answered,

"This is Betsy."

"Im sorry but I think you have the wrong number maam."

"Sir did you order a 50 pound bag of coffee ?"

"No." Luke said,he sounded confused.

" Oh but I am sure you did."

"I know I didnt.Now who is this again ?"

"This is Amy."

"Wait isnt your name Betsy." Luke was starting to get testy.

"No its Jessica."

"Excuse me !"

"Im sorry I must have the wrong number."

"Maam please ."Giggles answered from the other line.

"Hello..."

"Oh I m sorry Amy cant come to the phone right now."

"What thats it !"

The line went dead.Lorelai grinned and hopped up.She grabbed her coat and went over to Lukes diner.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Lorelai..coffee ?"

"You have to ask ?"

Luke shook his head and brought a cup over.

"Why are you here now.Your usually not here for another hour or more."

"I was bored.And since when are you keeping tabs on me."

"Since ...never..you just come in here every day." Luke said,flustered.

"That I do." she took a sip of her coffee.

"Has anyone prank called you ?" Lorelai almost choked on her coffee.

" No why ?" Lorelai laughed.

"Someone did to me a few minutes ago.Just before you came in fact."

"Did you find out who it was ?"

"No..but I have to say they were very annoying."

"How did they sound ?"

"High voice ya know."

"Like this." she demonstrated.Luke stared at her.That was the exact voice.

"Lorelai.." he started.

She looked at him innocently.

"What."

"Did you... "

Lorelai smirked.

"No coffee for a month !"

"What ! No Luke please ! "

"Thats what you get !" he said trying to hide his smile.

"Oh no you wouldnt !" she stood and reached for the pot.

"Oh I would." he held it out of her reach.

"Fine." she turned to look out the window.

Luke dropped the pot lower.Lorelai turned and made a grab.Luke jumped back.Lorelai lunged,Luke juked and moved to the side.

"Come on Luke !" she whined.

"Your the prank caller."

"Aww..Im sorry." she said only a teeny bit sincere.

Luke turned around with the coffee in hand.He went over behind the counter into the kitchen and dumped it in the sink.He came back with a empty pot.Lorelai stared wide eyed.

"You did." she whispered.Luke smirked.

She marched up to him. "Make some more."

"Nope."

"Dont make me kiss you !" she teased.

"Would you now." Luke said trying to make it sound like he really did not want her to,which was totally the opposite.

"Oh I would."

Luke stood watching her.

"Last chance." she offered.

Luke shook his head wondering if she really would.Lorelai stepped closer a determined look in her eyes.She got within a few inches of his face.

"Very last chance."

"I dont believe you woul-" he didnt get to finish for Lorelais lips had met his.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**_ Its done I shall add no more ! lol I hope..you could like it..dunno._

"You ...You did..." Luke says as he steps back surprise etched into his eyes.

"Yea...I ...did ." she replied softly she herself just as surprised.She stepped back as well.

"Why.. ?" he asked hesitantly not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"I...dont...I dont..know." she said she herself trying to figure it out.Luke nodded and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks "she muttered,deep in thought.She sipped her coffee gratefully all the while trying to come up with a reason.

"Luke..." she called softly and watched as he appeared from the storage room.

"I..I..think I love you." she said and hurriedly left the diner,leaving a dumbfounded Luke in her wake.

Lorelai entered her home her head spinning from what had happened.She loved Luke.Lorelai loved Luke.Lorelai Gilmore loves Luke Danes.Those thoughts ran over and over through her head.She sat on her couch thinking over and over.She knew Luke was not in a reationship with anyone nor was she.They were best of friends and being together felt so right.She could always find something to say around him and he was always there for her.She sighed and a ray of hope flittered through her.Maybe he felt the same.She could be utterly wrong but for once in her life she decided to face her fears.She moved to get up when a knock asouded on her door.She got up quickly came face to face with the one and only,Lucas Danes.She gulped and motioned for him to come in her way with words conveinently leaving her.She gestured to the couch.

"Luke..I.." she was shushed by Luke as he spoke.

"Lorelai I want to know..was...was...what you said true ?"

Lorelai looked down before answering softly."Yes."

Lukes face brightend a little.He bit back a smile and cleared his throat.

"I love you to." he managed to say.Lorelai beamed.

"Really ?"

"...Yes."

The two gazed at each other silently and each broke into a smile.Lorelai glanced at the floor shyly and Luke followed suit.

"I better get back to the diner." he said softly.Lorelai nodded.

Luke got up and went to the door.As his hand touched the doorknob he turned.

"Are you free this Saturday ?" he asked.

"Yea why."

"Wanna go someplace after I close up the diner."

"Sure" Lorelai said with a smile.Luke opened the door and left.Lorelai turned and fell into the couch in contemt.


End file.
